Selfie Time
+19 +23|previous = Concert Friends|following= The Good Life|characters = |task = Tap the camera icon to take a selfie|location = The Malibu Amphitheatre}}Perry and you wait for your Rival to arrive at the concert. Meanwhile you get a text from Emily Sun that says Gretta called and said your Rival's mom is shutting your down if she doesn't get her $ this week. Perry spots Kendall and Kylie Jenner at the concert, and urges you to go speak to them. When you talk to one of them you'll get a bit starstruck so Perry takes over the introductions. Kendall and Kylie asks you about your job and how you like it. You mention the Rival situation, and Kendall and Kylie suggests you and Perry come to an event they will attend at The Cantina in Calabasas. There will be a lot of press and you could promote The Van Norman Salon there. The girls also suggests they could come to the salon and record them getting glammed. Perry thanks them for their help and asks if you can get a selfie with them. You can choose to smile or make a duckface in the picture. You can add a caption for your selfie. And then tap Done. Perry is amazed at how a little celeb power can render you a huge following. Dialogue Text from Emily= |Dialogue #1 = Gretta called: Logan's/Aubrey's mom IS shutting us down if she doesn't get her $ this week!!! (;_;)|Your Dialogue #1 = We'll fix this! :(}} |-| Perry= |Dialogue #1 = I guess (Rival) isn't showing... wait - hold up, boy/girl! That's Kendall and Kylie Jenner over there! |Your Dialogue #1 = No, it isn't! Are you sure? |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = I think I know Kylie and Kendall Jenner when I see them! How do I look? Should we talk to them? We should talk to them... you first. |Your Dialogue #2 = Here I go...}} |-| Talking to Kendall= |Dialogue #3 = Hey, what's up? |Your Dialogue #3 = Hey... |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = You've gotta excuse my friend, (Y/N), here. My girl's/boy's a little shy, but I'm Perry - big fan! Love your apps! |Your Dialogue #4 = ... |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = Thanks! Nice to meet both of you. Do you live around here, or...? |Your Dialogue #5 = Just moved to Santa Monica... |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = Oh, sick! It's great here. How do you like it? What are you doing in Santa Monica? |Your Dialogue #6 = 1''' I'm starting a new job. You? '''2 I want to break into fashion. You? 3''' I'm not sure yet. You? |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = '''1 We're checking out this concert, and hanging out. How do you like your new job? 2 & 3 We're checking out this concert, and hanging out. How is everything with you? |Your Dialogue #7 = 1''' (Mention (Rival)) '''2 & 3 (Mention the salon and (Rival)) |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = Oh, no! That's terrible! But I actually have an idea. Kylie and I are going to an event tonight at this new restaurant in Calabasas called The Cantina. You two should come, too. There will be some press, so you could promote your salon - there will be a ton of people there, red carpet and everything! |Your Dialogue #8 = a''' Well... it's not MY salon... '''b That would be great! |Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = a''' Whoa, whoa! Of COURSE it's your salon. My girl/boy is just being humble! '''b That would be great for YOUR business, (Y/N)! Why don't you two come by his salon sometime? |Your Dialogue #9 = Perry! What?! |Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = Yeah, that'd be so dope! I'm definitely in to help! |Your Dialogue #10 = You'd do that for us? |Character #11 = |Dialogue #11 = Yeah! We could record us getting glammed at your salon, and we could feature it in our apps! Anyway, Ken and I better get ready for The Cantina event. |Your Dialogue #11 = Thank you so much! |Character #12 = |Dialogue #12 = You two are lifesavers! Hey... mind if we get a selfie with y'all before you go? |Your Dialogue #12 = ... |Character #13 = |Dialogue #13 = For sure! And I'll make sure your names are on the list to get on the red carpet. It should be fun! See you there! |Your Dialogue #13 = (Smile.) (Duckface.)}} |-| Talking to Kylie= |Dialogue #3 = Hey, what's up? |Your Dialogue #3 = Hey... |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = You've gotta excuse my friend, (Y/N), here. My girl's/boy's a little shy, but I'm Perry - big fan! Love your apps! |Your Dialogue #4 = ... |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = Thanks! Nice to meet both of you. Do you live around here, or...? |Your Dialogue #5 = Just moved to Santa Monica... |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = Oh, sick! It's great here. How do you like it? What are you doing in Santa Monica? |Your Dialogue #6 = 1''' I'm starting a new job. You? '''2 I want to break into fashion. You? 3''' I'm not sure yet. You? |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = '''1 We're checking out this concert, and hanging out. How do you like your new job? 2 & 3 We're checking out this concert, and hanging out. How is everything with you? |Your Dialogue #7 = 1''' (Mention (Rival)) '''2 & 3 (Mention the salon and (Rival)) |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = Oh, no! That's terrible! But I actually have an idea. Kylie and I are going to an event tonight at this new restaurant in Calabasas called The Cantina. You two should come, too. There will be some press, so you could promote your salon - there will be a ton of people there, red carpet and everything! |Your Dialogue #8 = a''' Well... it's not MY salon... '''b That would be great! |Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = a''' Whoa, whoa! Of COURSE it's your salon. My girl/boy is just being humble! '''b That would be great for YOUR business, (Y/N)! Why don't you two come by his salon sometime? |Your Dialogue #9 = Perry! What?! |Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = Yeah, that'd be so dope! I'm definitely in to help! |Your Dialogue #10 = You'd do that for us? |Character #11 = |Dialogue #11 = Yeah! We could record us getting glammed at your salon, and we could feature it in our apps! Anyway, Ken and I better get ready for The Cantina event. |Your Dialogue #11 = Thank you so much! |Character #12 = |Dialogue #12 = You two are lifesavers! Hey... mind if we get a selfie with y'all before you go? |Your Dialogue #12 = ... |Character #13 = |Dialogue #13 = For sure! And I'll make sure your names are on the list to get on the red carpet. It should be fun! See you there! |Your Dialogue #13 = (Smile.) (Duckface.)}} |-| After posting a selfie= |Dialogue #1 = Man... your feed's blowin' up! Look at all those followers and likes! That's what having a little celeb power in you post can get you, I guess! Speaking of which... walking the red carpet at an event? Man! We get a taste of the celeb life right now. Let's head to The Cantina in Calabasas. Make sure you're lookin' just like you want!|Your Dialogue #1 = Maybe I'll change... I'm good.}} New Clothing After this goal is completed, and you've talked to Perry Young again, you'll have the option to change before heading to Calabasas. Whether or not you choose to change, you'll still recieve a new clothing item: a top. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Goals